Shared Feeling
by Ruby Chrystal
Summary: We're both kind of messed up and kind of hate each other and kind of want to kill each other sometimes, and I guess that's why we understand each other so well. [T for language and violence] [Killua/OC]
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yeah.**

**Intro**

"Yes. Sure, got it." A boy leaning on a tree outside of a small wooden house with a phone pressed to his ear ran a hand through his silver hair. It was a warm August evening in a town a couple miles away from York Shin; a calm and quiet evening. The boy frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright. I'm going to be there on Friday. Yes. Thank you. Good bye."

Sighing and stuffing the phone into his pocket, the boy walked into the house where a girl was dozing off in front of the TV. Hearing the sound of a door being opened, she turned around, eyes wide.

"Onii-chan! How did it go?"

"It went fine." He shrugged and plopped down onto the sofa next to her. "They hired me. The job is probably going to take a pretty long time, though." He looked at her with worry in his blue eyes. "Are you going to be okay? Alluka?"

"Of course!" she grinned. "Don't you worry about me! I'm going to be fine. I'll call you every day, so concentrate on your job and don't push yourself too hard." She made a face and pinched his cheek. "If you don't rest enough, I will know and I will be sooo mad!"

"Sure, sure," the boy laughed. Alluka smiled and hugged him tightly.

"And I'm sure you're going to be fine, too. But if something happens, tell me! I could try to help."

"Yeah." He hugged her back and closed his eyes. They've been together like this for almost five years - having fun and travelling around the world. The boy was a Hunter - and a good one, despite his age - and took random jobs to earn money for their travels. Alluka was the most important person in the world for him - he would take the most dangerous and difficult jobs if that meant he could take her somewhere interesting, get her something that would make her smile. Alluka didn't care about money or presents and was just happy to spend time with him, though.

"Please don't push yourself too much," she said. "And come back soon."

He nodded. He didn't know yet that this job would turn his life upside down and coming back won't be an option anytime soon.

Meanwhile, a girl in her apartment in York Shin received a phone call from her legal guardian, who told her there was something urgent they needed to talk about. She had three days to pack her things and come to her guardian's house, where she would have a meeting that would turn her life upside down, too. If she knew what the future held, she'd lock herself up in her room and wouldn't come out in months. But since she didn't know, she started packing instead, hoping she wouldn't get into any trouble. Or any big trouble, at least.

**A/N: Hey! This is the first thing I've written in years, and I am not a native English speaker, so please feel free to correct any mistakes you see in the text. I also appreciate any reviews and criticism. This is a Killua/OC story where Killua is 17 years old; he might seem a bit OOC since I'm going to have my own ideas about what a teen Killua is like, but hopefully he won't be too OOC. Also, other chapters will be longer than this one. Anyway, hope you like my story. Please review!**


	2. 1: Fateful Meeting

A/N:** Hey! A couple things I wanted to say about this story: it's pretty OC-centric, meaning it has a lot of OCs and the story will mainly revolve around their story; the first arc, at least. Killua will be there too, of course, but most other HxH characters will appear later. Hope you can still enjoy it!**

**_I_**_** Part : Family Business**_

_**Chapter 1 : Fateful Meeting**_

Getting close to people has never been my thing. I have a big family - we're pretty weird and nothing like a normal family, though, with parents who were either distant, or awful, or both - and there has never been anyone to teach me how to socialize or be normal. I'm close to my siblings and I used to be close to my father, but I've never had a friend in my life. I've been homeschooled by my father and mother (who were Hunters and mostly taught me things they've learned on their travels and Nen, so I had to learn to read, write, and count by myself. Anything math related is still a nightmare for me). Plus I'm naturally not a people person; I'm just bad at pretty much everything needed to make and keep friends: talking, listening, knowing when to get closer and when to keep my distance, opening up, being pleasant. I'm awkward and nervous and blunt and loud and a weirdo. And I was fine with that, and didn't care for friendship and especially romance until that one person made it impossible to ignore that really, I was lonely. He made me want to lower my guard and show my weakness. He made me vulnerable and made me crave love and affection and warmth and I hate him for it, but at the same time, I don't. He confused me, and annoyed me, and pissed me off, and I guess a normal person would never want to stay with someone like him, but I'm kind of fucked up and so is he. We're not good together, and I want to kill him sometimes and he wants to kill me too, but it's alright because we keep coming back to each other, and I guess that's fate. Life is weird like that and maybe we hate each other, but we also might love each other, and we've got to stay and figure out which one it is.

Our Big Fateful meeting happened sometime in August, on a plane from York Shin to Orleans Shin, to the city where I was supposed to meet my Aunt Midori.

I was never good with planes. Fear of heights, coupled with being prone to anxiety and motion sickness, made travelling a nightmare for me and for anyone who had the misfortune of sitting next to me. _God hates me,_ I thought - embarassed, angry, and most of all sick - this time, too, I ended up vomiting the entire two hour flight, and the guy sitting next to me seemed to be very pissed off about this - at least that's what I think, as I was too busy feeling like crap to pay much attention to him or apologize or anything. At the end of the flight I finally managed to doze off and woke up when almost everyone has left the board.

"Please get up and leave," a stewardess said in an indifferent voice, not even bothering to put on her fake smile; she was probably pissed off about me, too. Grabbing my bag, I hurried out of the plane, breathing heavily and almost falling over from dizziness. I sure was a wreck.

Summer heat made me feel even worse, and I barely made it to the airport entrance. Inside, where the AC was working, I could catch my breath and regain balance before rushing to get my suitcase and put my bag through the X-ray.

Everything was a blur until I arrived at passport control, where I opened the bag, searching for my documents, and froze. _These are... not my things? Holy shit._ I looked inside to see what looked like a couple of shirts, a razor, a hairbrush... None of it was mine. It seemed like it was male stuff, too. I turned the bag over, looking for the name tag saying _Shion Ito_ that was supposed to be attached to it, and found nothing. _Shit. Shit shit shit. Whose bag is it and where the hell is mine? What do I do?_ Maybe it belonged to the guy who sat with me on the plane; we probably mixed our bags up. But how am I supposed to find him when I can't remember what he looks like? _I'm already out of time because the plane was late I'm screwed and Aunt Midori is going to be sooo mad -_ I walked away from the line in front of the passport control and looked around frantically, trying to search for someone with a bag that looked like mine. My dizziness got worse, I stumbled once, twice, and, finding nothing to grab for support, I eventually fell on the floor face first.

"Ow. Owwww," I tried to get up, but my limbs kept failing me, and I banged my head on the floor one more time. Typical me.

"Ouch! Fuck what the fuck - " I was looking positively pathetic when I heard a voice coming from above:

"Uh. You alright?"

I let out a long breath and managed to sit up straight. The person in front of me extended their arm to help me get up.

"Thanks," I said in a rough voice, grabbed it with both hands and leaned on it with all my weight, almost making the person fall over. I heard them cursing and I probably made them angry, but that's just life. When I was finally up, I recognized their shirt - they were the Plane Guy.

His appearance was pretty unusual - silvery white hair, striking blue eyes; he was pissed off and sweaty and didn't look very pleasant, although he certainly looked better than me. I was more sweaty and pale and unsteady and smelled like vomit. Today was just not a good day for me.

"That's my bag you have, I think," he pointed at me. I sensed a frightening aura; he looked like he seriously wanted to kill me. Wow, he sure had a short temper. "And the one I have is probably yours."

"Uhh yeah. Definitely." I rubbed my forehead and winced. He wouldn't attack me over this, would he? "Yeah. Does it have a name tag? It's gotta have a name tag. My name is Shion. Ito. Does it say Shion Ito?" Usually I would be cautious about telling my name to a stranger, but I could barely stand at the time, plus he'd probably read the tag already.

"Yeah, it does." He showed it to me. "Now take it. I'm in a hurry."

I made a face at his tone. He was pissed off and it was making me anxious, but also annoyed, and I wanted to say something to make him feel bad for not being nice, but I was out of time.

"Well, I'm in a hurry, too!" I said, grabbing my bag and shoving his bag into his chest. "Whatever. Thanks a lot."

He immediately turned around and walked off, which made me kind of mad -_ You could've said bye or something at least -_ and I stuck my tongue out at him, convinced that no one was watching. Except that he turned his head to look at the big digital clock thing I was standing close to and saw me. He raised an eyebrow and I clasped my hands over my mouth, mortified. He snickered before running off and I was so, so angry. Today was such a bad day.

When I finally got out of the airport, I took a taxi to Aunt Midori's house. Plopping down on the seat of the car, I sighed heavily; it was only 10 a.m. and I was already exhausted, and I had to spend the day with my quite unpleasant Aunt. Well, at least I would get to meet my siblings who I haven't seen in a long time. This I was looking forward to.

The taxi made a turn at a familiar point, and I stuck my head out of the window; the wind blew in my face and cleared my head. The car neared its destination, and I could see the house. Aunt Midori's house was a two-story mansion near the seashore; it had a garden, an indoor pool, lots of rooms with expensive furniture that didn't seem to have much of a purpose other than looking rich, and a secret cellar with a huge steel door, where my Aunt undoubtedly kept her collection (I had no idea what exactly she had there, I just thought that a woman like her must be collecting something expensive; she sure had the money for that). She was a Hunter and a lawyer; I didn't really know where or how she worked or what kind of Hunter she was or where she got all this money. We weren't close in any way despite her being my legal guardian. I have visited her several times in the past, but never stayed too long, and she has never expressed the desire to see me until three days ago. It was when my mother, who had been missing for two years, was found dead when Aunt Midori said that she needed my help with something, and I had to promptly pack my things and take a plane to where she lived.

Walking up to the gate, I had to stop for a moment and breathe slowly to calm my nerves a bit. I looked awful and was late and Aunt Midori was going to be angry, so I had to be prepared; finally, I decided I was ready and rang the doorbell.

Immediately I heard loud footsteps and cursing, and the door was thrown open.

"You're late!" yelled Aunt Midori, a very tall and kind of threatening-looking woman, and I winced from her voice and her intense, angry gaze. "God, do you people think I have nothing to do all day? Your brother still isn't here! Didn't your mom teach you any manners?!"

"Hi, Aunt Midori," I mumbled in responce, coming inside. "My mom is dead".

Aunt Midori knew that my mom was dead, of course, and wasn't going to feel bad for me if I reminded her; I just kind of automatically said that when people mentioned my mom lately.

"Yeah, yeah, hi," Aunt Midori made a face. "Mine's dead, too. Who cares. Also, you look horrible. Go wash your face or something. After you're done, come to the living room. Your sister is here."

I felt a bit better hearing that.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kanna. Come on, don't just stand here. The bathroom is over there."

I hurried down the hallway and entered the bathroom. It was just as I remembered it - way too big for one, with a chandelier, sparkling and very expensive-looking. It was pretty amazing to look at, but I didn't want to take too long; having finally washed my face, hands and mouth, I looked in the mirror one last time - I was terribly pale with dark circles under my eyes - and walked to where I remembered the living room was. Inside I found my older sister Kanna sitting on the couch with her phone, texting someone. Her red hair seemed several inches shorter, but otherwise she hasn't changed since I'd last seen her. I couldn't help but smile wide at seeing her.

"Onee-chan," I said. "Hi."

She looked up at me with warm brown eyes and smiled back. "Shicchan! Hi! How are you?"

"Well. Could've been worse," I sighed, plopping down on the couch next to her. "You?"

"I'm fine," she replied, returning her gaze to her phone. "I miss you guys. Wish I could call you more, but I'm too busy these days."

I nodded. Kanna used to call and text me a lot, but gradually stopped; we didn't talk anymore. She used to be like a mother for us, her younger siblings, since our actual mom was distant and, well, a terrible one. She left home, where our younger siblings, Koutarou and Kotori, still stayed with their father, at nineteen, a year ago; now she was twenty, dating someone, and had her own life. I didn't want to disturb her, considering how much time and effort she has put into bringing us all up instead of our actual parents, who were assholes.

After some time of just sitting there waiting - Kanna didn't look like she wanted to talk, and I couldn't really think of a topic for conversation - we heard yelling and doors being opened, then a familiar male voice. _That's..!_

"Hayato-kun is here," said Kanna, smiling a bit. Hayato was my older and her younger brother. He was pretty close to both Kanna and me and tried not to lose contact with us, but he was pretty busy now, too, since he was a Hunter. I took the exam together with him last year, and we managed to pass, despite being rookies; now he found someone who would teach Nen to him.

"Hey!" he greeted, walking into the room; he hasn't changed except for a slight tan, and was grinning.

"Onii-chan!" I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he shrugged. "I'm -"

"Okay, everybody shut up," Aunt Midori interrupted him, walking in. "You guys are so damn late. I hate you all."

Hayato shut his mouth and sat on the couch next to Kanna, while Aunt Midori stood in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips.

"As you all know," she began. "Aoi, my sister, your mom, is now dead. She was supposed to leave a will - she had lots of property and plenty of money - but we can't find it. And if the will isn't found, most, if not all of her stuff will go to her last husband, the father of your other siblings, Ren Kase. This," she clenched her fists. "is unacceptable! First, I hate him, second, I deserve some money for putting up with her all this time. And I'm sure you guys want some of her stuff, too. So," she started pacing. "two of you are Hunters and Kanna is, well, Kanna. You guys have to find the will. I'll be looking, too, and I even hired people - Hunters - to help you. You'll do this, right? You have to do this. You can't say no."

"Um," interrupted Hayato "I can't use Nen very well yet and -"

"Ugh, shut up," Aunt Midori made a face. "As long as you find the will, it's fine. I only hired Hunters because I'm just worried about Ren hiring someone, too, to find and destroy it, or to attack you guys. Though he doesn't have that much money, and most of it is probably spent on your younger siblings, since he's their legal guardian... Anyway," she stopped pacing and turned to us. "you're departing tomorrow. I've gathered information on where Aoi could hide the will, based on the routes she took on her journeys that I know of. I'll give it to you right now, wait here." She stormed out of the room to return with a heap of papers.

"There," she announced, looking proud; it was so weird to see her experiencing some positive emotion. "Look through them. I've already decided where each of you will go. These," she grabbed some papers - they seemed to be maps and some mysterious charts - and shoved them into my chest, making me jump in my seat from surprise. "are for you! These are for Hayato. The rest is for you, Kanna. Come on, look through them. Come on!"

She grinned wide, and I shivered involuntarily. Her happy face was scarier than her usual scowl.

The maps and charts were confusing as hell, and Aunt Midori spent hours explaining them to us (instead of making charts that were easier to understand in the first place...). By the time we went through all the material she's prepared, the sky went red and the sun was setting; I was so hungry I was getting dizzy, but I was too scared of her to mention it and decided to sneak into the kitchen when she wasn't looking. Fortunately, she thought of feeding us herself; announcing that we were done and ready for tommorow's departure, she proceeded to order pizza. I expected that with a house like that, she would have cooks or at least cook herself, but I turned out to be wrong. The house actually didn't have any people other than us; I thought that there would at least be a maid or something. Aunt Midori sure spent her money in weird ways.

The three of us had dinner right there on the floor of the living room while Aunt Midori went to her study. We talked a lot about our current lives; Kanna announced that she would be getting married soon, and me and Hayato cheered and hugged her. Hayato told us about his short-tempered, always angry Nen master; I talked about how I lived alone in York Shin and earned my money by taking on random Hunter jobs and still couldn't decide what kind of Hunter I wanted to be. The truth was that I didn't take the exam because I particularly wanted to be a Hunter, it was because, well, my mom and dad were Hunters and I couldn't imagine having a different job. I thought that Hayato felt the same; Kanna, on the other hand, just wanted to be normal and have a normal life.

Around 10 p.m., after we finished our meal, Aunt Midori returned and told us to go to sleep. She showed us the rooms she'd prepared for us; I was too tired to get my stuff out of the suitcase, and since I would be leaving first thing in the morning, it seemed pointless anyway. I took a quick shower in the bathroom closest to my room, put on a big shirt I had in my bag, and threw myself on the bed, exhausted. Today was alright and kind of good but also kind of a bad day.

I turned to lie on my back and stared at the ceiling, fiddling with the blanket. My thoughts were a mess; the sudden task Aunt Midori entrusted to us seemed too difficult and confusing to me. How did she even know that the will existed? She marked so many places on her maps, it would take ages to visit them all. I wasn't that interested in finding it myself, either. Sure, inheritance would be a great thing to get, but honestly, I didn't really want anything belonging to my mom. I never liked her, and I didn't want her things. I wasn't broke and I preferred earning money for myself and by myself.

Closing my eyes, I sighed. Hayato and Kanna did agree to this, and, well, I was kind of afraid to say no to my Aunt; she was truly a frightening person. It was too late to continue thinking, too; I settled down and let sleep overcome me, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

I was woken up too early. I could tell by how heavy my eyelids and limbs were and by how hazy my mind was. I tried to turn on my side, to escape the daylight, but Aunt Midori kept shaking me awake.

"Get up!" she yelled, and I had no choice but to comply, since I couldn't risk making her angry. Sitting up on my bed, I yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"The Hunter I hired to help you is here," my Aunt said. "Get ready and go downstairs to meet him, now!" She slammed the door shut on her way out, making me jump. _Him? I hoped it would be a girl..._

I got ready as fast as I could; with no time for shower and no clothes other than yesterday's ones, I was kind of a big mess, though I did brush my teeth and hair. I ran down the stairs, dragging my suitcase behind me, and entered the living room, where a familiar face was awaiting me.

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide. Silvery-white hair, blue eyes...

"Huh?" Plane Guy, who was sitting comfortably in the armchair, raised his eyebrows.

"Uh." I pointed a finger at him. "I know you. You're from yesterday".

"Yeah." He was wearing a different shirt and was looking much better than yesterday while I wasn't. Awesome. "You're. Uh. Shi - Shi -..?"

"Shion." I sat on the couch, staring at him. Aunt Midori wasn't there, and I struggled to think of something to say. He seemed to be kind of annoyed, too. "So that's... how it is. Huh."

"Uh. Yeah".

Thankfully, Aunt Midori walked in, saving me from saying something weird as hell in my morning daze.

"Shion," she pointed at me and nodded at Plane Guy. "This is Shion. Shion, this is Killua." She put her hands on her hips. "You both know what you're required to do. If you don't understand something, look through the stuff I wrote for you. Please work together and bring good results".

"Yeah," he said, getting up and grabbing his bag. It was the one from yesterday; I scowled at the embarassing memories it made me remember.

"Uh," I said. "Yeah? Yeah." I took a deep breath to calm down. It doesn't matter that we've met, after all. We just need to work together. Right. Work like professionals. I'm ready!

I tried to smile at him, but couldn't for some reason. He was kind of pissed - seemingly for no reason at all - and I coudn't help but feel tense.

The feeling in my gut told me today was going to be kind of a really bad day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short -ish chapter. Any kind of criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
